Nobility
by love-bv
Summary: Bulma, the daughter of Lord Briefs, is sent to Scotland to marry Vegeta, a noble, to save her father's reputation. However Bulma is no average woman...And what of Vegeta's attitude...
1. Default Chapter

A/N : Wow, my first story. I must of read all of the other ones out there to finally decide I would also give it a try. The story takes place in England to finally move to Scotland. Hope you'll like it! Good lecture! ; )

Disclaimer : I do not own dragonballz

England, 1850

The wind was ruffling the autumn leaves while the sky poured its tears on earth. I could feel the water slowly dripping from my hair to my neck refreshing me on the hot and humid day. I gently urged my horse to go faster and finally reached the stables. I quickly dismounted Juliet, my powerful black horse, to run to the back door of the mansion hoping to go by unnoticed by my father.

Unfortunately, this was not what fate had decided. The moment I entered the empty kitchen, I was told by Chi-Chi, my faithful maid, that my father was waiting for me in the study.

I resolvedly walked towards there, rearranging my appearance, trying to order my dishevelled hair and soaked dress. I entered the room to find my father quietly waiting for me beside the chimney. His lavender eyebrow twitched. Once. Twice.

"Bulma, what did you do this time. No, don't say a thing. I know your nature. You probably thought that it would be a shame to go by ignoring this wonderful storm."

I sighed. It was not a secret that my father never appreciated my little escapades, not to mention my tendency for the new sciences and martial arts.

"I'm sorry, father. I just could not resist to the urge…"

"I know. I thought a lot about your situation and the effect the absence of a mother had on your life this last two years. You forget your place more and more everyday. This is why I decided to marry you. This was planned a month ago and the marriage will take place in one week."

I silently fumed trough all of his little speech and finally exploded. 

"I'm sorry father but this completely out of question. I won't marry someone I did not ever meet and it's final!"

The noble man, for the first time in his life stood up to his daughter and angrily said,

"You will accept this no matter what. It is essential to my, to our survey. You will have the right to bring Chi-Chi and that is all. You will depart in three days and when you will arrive at his castle in Scotland in one week.  You WILL marry him."

I shuddered, the inevitability of my situation suddenly hitting me. I finally asked for one last request.

"Can Goku come with me please. He is the son of one of your farmers. He is really strong and could protect me from any danger until I reach Scotland. "

(and could continue teaching me martial arts…)

My father, very happy at  my rapid submission and lack of breaking precious things, quickly accepted. I stomped out of the room to search refuge in our vast library finding comfort in the books. I had read each of them by my 18th birthday. I was now reading them for the second time finding new subtleties in every book.

I was now 21 years old, considered old marriage material by every man in the country. I had blue hair with light lavender streaks which attracted a lot of the opposite gender's attention. I knew I had a good body since I trained and mounted my horse everyday. Nevertheless, I never accepted any demand in marriage since my mother's death completely broke the heart of my father and I though he needed someone by his side. I guess I was wrong. I will go to Scotland and meet this Vegeta man. If I do not like him, I could always run away with Chi-Chi and Goku who would understand me I am sure.

The emotion of the day finally draining out all of my energy, I slowly drifted to sleep trying to forget what life had planned for me.

To be continued…

A/N : I will try to update the fastest possible. Please review I would really appreciate it since it IS my first story. Next time : The trip to Scotland and we learn more about Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku and the Briefs situation. If I get enough reviews, Vegeta could even make an appearance…


	2. Chapter one

A/N : Yep, another chapter. There is a lot of information in this one. By the way, thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. I really did not feel like writing this chapter so fast but you really motivated me to!

Thanks to : PenMaster, Yugi, RUBY, Anglmisnoodle, loving Ruby and IsisMerdius. 

Chapter one 

The soft rays of the sun were filtered by the carriage windows. 'What a shame it is to be imprisoned in here in such a beautiful day' Bulma thought. The carriage was advancing at a steady rate and she was supposed to arrive at the lord's castle late in the evening. The sky was slowly covering itself  reflecting her own insecurity on the whole situation.

Chi-Chi was seated in front of her, sleeping peacefully. She was very happy to see new territories and discovering a new world and people. Plus, the fact that Goku, the handsome farmer she always had a crush on, was coming, was not so bad either.

But what was ticking off the most Bulma was the fact that her father did not even care about her departure. The day after their serious discussion, after her usual morning horse ride, her father had told her to prepare her most beautiful dresses for the trip. Although Bulma never wore them, she had amassed a grand collection of beautiful and elegant dresses to please her father and to have something to wear during their rare family gatherings.

Finally, the night before leaving the familial mansion, she asked her father the motives of such a hasty marriage. She wasn't going to submit to her father's will without even knowing the purposes of his decision! 

" Bulma, darling, you know that as the chief of the family, I have to give a certain amount of money to each member of the family. Unfortunately, these past few years, my fortune has greatly diminished because of various economic reasons. To remedy to the situation, I had to find a new way to make money. But after two years of fruitless efforts and the adding of the death of your mother, I have finally decided to marry you to a wealthy lord who could help me as a gift for giving your hand to him."

She couldn't believe the words uttered  by her father. Was he selling her, as animal would be by their owner, to make some money.

" Father, I can not believe you even imagined this plan. It is horrible. We could.. there must be another solution… ", she angrily said feeling more and more betrayed at each passing second.

" My treasure, I know you must feel a little bit frustrated right now but understand this : the life of a lot of people depend on the success of this marriage. You do not desire their death - do you?"

Her temper gradually calmed to be replaced by the reality of what was happening to her.

" How did you convince lord Vegeta to marry me. The newspapers say that he has been single for years now and never had the desire to marry anyone for some unknown reason."

" His family had an ancient depth towards me. Twenty years ago, I helped his father to get out of a story that could have made a humongous scandal in the English and Scottish society. Vegeta, being a man of honour, just as his father had been, accepted to marry you, to repay this depth he had towards me who had saved his family reputation."

' I can't really get out of this deal. How would I sleep at night knowing that the death of hundreds of people were caused by me?' Bulma sadly thought.

The discussion was ended swiftly after Brief's comment as Bulma stomped out of the room for the second time, angrily saying to her father that she would marry this man but that she would by no means change her character.

Briefs then sighed knowing he could not do anything to calm his daughter's flaming character. ' Let's just hope Vegeta will be able to restrain her and show her how a real Lady should act.'

The morning after, Bulma had decided to depart immediately without waiting for her father's presence. He would not even come to her wedding so why should she wait for him?

Now, two days later, she greatly regretted her choice and missed his comforting arms. ' Ô, what would I do to see my mother once again!"

Anita Briefs had died 4 years ago leaving her father in a sad depression and herself without the feminine presence she needed. She then rebelled herself against this life which was so unfair. She decided to learn to defend herself and to educate herself so that she would be able to live by herself if fate decided to play tricks with her life.

" Ladies, prepare yourselves, we are arriving soon," Goku, who was driving the carriage, said.

Chi-Chi slowly opened her eyes and looked fascinated by the scenery. ' Personally, it leaves me completely cold," Bulma thought. 

In front of her, she could see a very large landscape which was barren and cold. Then a little bit further, a gigantic castle was elevated, the hard waves of the sea angrily clashing against it's walls. The sky was dark as if a strom was preparing itself. In its totality, the portrait that was offering itself to the eyes of Bulma was terrorizing. 

'what will happen to me?" she worriedly thought. ' No, I refuse to be so scared! I shall act confident and show to this life that I am the strongest', she confidently decided just as the carriage stopped…

A/N : I am so sorry that I could not fit Vegeta in this chapter. This just seem to be the perfect place to end. Now don't forget to review and I will try to update in the nest few days. Adios! ;)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter two

A/N : Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!!!! Once again you pushed me to write faster. Please go read and review my other story The saiyan-jin invasion . Pwetty, pwetty please ( makes cute puppy eyes ^^).  Here is the long awaited chapter two of Nobility!

Chapter two

Bulma elegantly got out of the carriage desiring to show to this castle who was truly the strongest of them. She waited for Chi-Chi to get out as well and they both walked towards the door as Goku went to put the carriage away.

'The castle does not seem occupied,' Bulma thought. She advanced and knocked on the imposing wood door, the echo of the knock losing itself in the dreary evening. The door was a beautiful sight by itself : it was made of a rich burgundy wood and carved very finely. Gold trimmed its sides and the handle was also made of the same precious metal.

The door finally creaked after a few minutes.

'Can't they go any slower,' she sarcastically thought, not being a very patient woman. 

Before her stood a very dignified bald man whose skin was a little too green to be healthy. "Good evening, may I help you?" he asked.

" Yes, I am Lady Bulma Briefs and your master is awaiting for my arrival. Could you please announce my presence?"

" I am sorry, milady, but Lord Vegeta departed last week for an undetermined period.

'What, that son of a…,urghhhhhh, I can't believe this. He is suppose to be a gentleman who follows the code of honour. You DO not make a Lady wait' she furiously thought.

"We will wait for him. I suppose you already know that I am his wife to be hmmmm.."

" Piccolo, my name is Eton Piccolo. Congratulations for your future marriage. Unfortunately, our master never announced this important news to us. Will you please follow me, I shall show you your quarters," he announced seeing Goku finally rejoining them.

' He did not even announce such an important news to his servants!,' Bulma disbelievingly realised. She silently followed the cryptic guard to be led to a magnificent chamber. 'It almost repays the fact that I am going to marry a bastard,' she thought. 'It is the most beautiful thing I ever saw.'

" This is the room of the duchess. Since your are the future bride of the duke, I might as well give you directly this room. Please put yourself at ease. You two, please follow me to your new quarters." And with that said he left the room followed by Chi-Chi and Goku who dropped all of my luggage on the bed.

I quietly observed my new room. It was humongous! The walls were painted in a soft blue colour and the carpet was cream-white. A palanquin bed was in the middle of the room and its structure was made of silver. The  cream sheets were made of silk and were sowed with silver treads. A glass table was standing beside the fabulous bed and a comfy looking blue couch was set beside the window where we could admire the view of the sea, its breeze slowly refreshing the room. Finally, there were two doors which were communicating with a closet big enough to contain all of my dresses- which was not as easy to find as some people might think considering the large amount of dresses my father insisted that I bring- and the other door communicated with a fully equipped bathroom with running water which was a very expensive utility to maintain in our days.

' Vegeta does have lots of money. I see what my father saw in him,' I sadly stated.

I fell asleep haunted with dreams where my future husband happened to be a real monster.

………………………………………………….

"Well, it is not as bad as I thought it would be," I said to Chi-Chi, three weeks later. 

"Of course not, you live exactly like you did at home in England if not more freely!" she exclaimed.

Lord Vegeta, my future husband, had not judged ourselves worthy enough to give us the immense pleasure of meeting him. Thus finally passing over my worried thoughts, one week ago, I got acquainted with each worker in this castle of which I knew every corner. I continued my old activities and I am well respected by everyone even thought I wear pants and practice the martial arts. I even convinced Piccolo to let me examine and toy with the water system. 

"Lady Bulma, it is time for your class with Goku," Krillen stated. 

"Thank you, tell him I am coming in a few moments." Chi-Chi then left  to continue with her duties. She had rapidly become the head cook of the castle because of her extraordinary culinary talents.

Krillen was one of those  men who found pleasure in doing every thing possible to please their master. He had an extremely small nose and was very short. He was, nonetheless, very nice and made Bulma laugh quite a great deal with his jokes.

Bulma quickly changed herself in a black form fitting combination she invented for herself in secret in England. The outfit was sleeveless. She then added a loose ivory shirt and some shorts and tied her shoes. She invented those also. They were more comfortable than the usual shoes of the time since they were made in a special material that absorbed shocks. She had also designed a pair for Goku.

She scurried trough the hall to arrive to the chamber she had emptied to have enough space to train in when she was stopped by the voice of Piccolo.

"I hope he will be over the death….It would be a shame… Poor …Bulma", was all I heard, the sound of the angry sea covering his lowered voice. I quickly dismissed the subject deciding to think about it later. I had more pressing manners for the moment!

I finally arrived and Goku and me immediately began to stretch and train . Half an hour later, we were finally ready to do hand to hand combat. We were fighting for the first time since our departure from England and Goku, having forgotten a little his strength, knocked me into a wall. Getting angry at his inattentiveness, I loudly screamed, attacking him with all my strength as he was dodging my attacks, with some difficulty. I was about to blow the breath out of him with a punch in his gut when a loud voice resounded,

"What the bloody hell is all this commotion about!"

A/N : Who is that? I bet you have an idea, han? I am so mean leaving all of you with such a cliff-hanger! ( evil laugh) Well, review and tell me how you liked this chapter. The real action is beginning in the next chapter so  if you want to know what will happen next, do not forget to review! By the way, don't forget to go see my other story The saiyan-jin invasion. Till next time! ;)


	4. Chapter three

AN : Wow, I can't believe I finally updated this story. I mean, it has been ages since I updated! Well, good lecture and don't forget to review!

Nobility- Chapter three

"What the bloody hell is all this commotion about?"

In the doorway was standing the most handsome man Bulma ever saw. She slowly analyzed his complexion from feet to head unable to resist the temptation. He had the built of a God : a narrow waist with large shoulders and just the right amount of muscles as  Bulma could perceive under his distinguished clothing. His face was well defined, his nose aquiline and his lips at the moment were set in a strait line. His hair was set in the shape of a flame thought seeming unbelievingly soft. He was not very tall, maybe 5 foot 9 inches but the whole world seemed to belong to him by the way he was walking and his strait posture. 

But what shocked the most Bulma was his onyx eyes : so dark and unfeeling. She was brought back to reality by the man's voice,

" Are you finished gawking at me?" he sneered.

Bulma, regaining her senses, hinted a blush but quickly regained her fiery personality.

"Don't flatter yourself, MISTER ! I was simply awestruck to see another living person in this deserted castle. Now, who are and how did you manage to get pass Piccolo."

The man's face instantly showed fury and he pointed the door to Goku. 

"Get out immediately. I want a word with this insufferable girl!"

Goku was about to protest when the man added,

"I am Lord Vegeta. You will do as I say since I am your new master. Now go!" he roared.

Goku hesitated slightly but Bulma nodded that it was ok so he simply went away, still a little bit worried.

' So he is my future husband. At least he is not ugly. He is even very handsome. But what an attitude that jerk has!'

Bulma used the diversion to replace her hair and shirt just realizing her form fitting combination was not fit to be seen before marriage by her fiancée's eyes.

" Now, I guess you are the woman I am to marry judging by the unusual coloring of your hair. I …", vegeta started to be interrupted by Bulma immediately,

" I'm sorry but my name is Bulma as you already know. USE it. And I will let you know that  my aqua hair is one of my best features, you jerk!"

" Look, I'm a busy man and I have absolutely no time for your childish games," Vegeta said while cornering her in a corner. He pressed his two arms on each sides of her face blocking any ways of escape to Bulma.

'I will let him have his way this time. If things get too ugly, then I will surprise him with my fighting skills.' Bulma strategically planned.

" I think we need to set rules before things could, well let's say…, get out of hands, don't you think?" Vegeta added while brushing Bulma's ear with his mouth. Bulma, in reaction to his ministrations, shivered and scorned herself.

'Get a hold of yourself girl!' she reprimanded herself. Vegeta breathed in her hear ,

" As my wife, you will have to submit yourself completely to me. I expect you to be calm, submissive, polite and delicate as every lady should be. You will respect me and stop uttering words that are more fit to a sailor to say than to a lady. I will call you as I please, woman. Finally, you won't continue those ridiculous fighting classes since women are totally incapable of fighting." He finished.

Bulma deeply breathed not quite believing what she was hearing.

' What an asshole! If he thinks he can refrain me from being myself and doing the tings I like,  he has another thing coming.' Bulma furiously thought.

" And if you don't obey me, woman," he added while seeing her rebellious gaze, "then you will have to suffer the consequences of your acts." Vegeta then squeezed her breast, pleased of hearing a soft gasp escaping from the lips of  Bulma.

Bulma, not being able to support another second of his disrespectful attitude, and seeing he did not believe in her fighting skills, swiftly kicked one  his legs and used his left arm to throw him on the ground.

Vegeta, not expecting such a move from such a fragile looking  woman, was easily thrown on the floor and Bulma took the occasion to fly out of the room soon hearing his grunts meaning he got back to his senses.

Bulma, now knowing the castle by heart, after weeks of exploring, ran in all of the secret passages she knew of, thought always feeling the presence of the horrible man behind her.

She finally reached the door communicating with the kitchen and rapidly opened it to find it empty.

' Oh no, everyone must be at church!'

Bulma quickly reformulated another plan in her head and scurried towards the box containing her dear horse.

She was going to mount it without taking the time of installing a saddle when she  was suddenly thrown in some hay. Her horse debated with the one who captured his reins and surprisingly calmed himself as he was shown a piece of sugar. 

Bulma quickly regained her senses and was about to stand up when she was pushed back in the hay, a hand muffling her cries.

" Now, what will you do little lady!" two pitch black eyes looked at her sarcastically reminding her of the danger that always preceded a storm. A flash of lightning, at the same moment teared the sky.

Bulma shivered as a gust of cold wind past by her. She could feel the breath of Vegeta on her neck and his hand slowly caressing her tight. Bulma, panicking, clumsily tried to kick him in the groin but Vegeta, this time prepared to receive her attack, blocked her kick and smirked.

" Stop fighting girl. You may not believe it but I am a man of honor. I shall not touch you anymore until our marriage. I did not wish for our union but since you are not TOO ugly, I guess it won't be so bad. After the event, you will be completely mine. Now, get your sorry ass out of here before I do some things you might not like. You see, there are a lot of things I can do to you without talking your virginity" Vegeta said, all the while still smirking.

Bulma quickly got to her feet and was about to run when Vegeta gripped her arm. 

"By the way, our marriage takes place tomorrow night. Sweet dreams, _my_ _love_" he ironically added.

Bulma then ran to the castle and to her room, tears flowing from her eyes echoing to the torrential rain outside.

'How could my father put me through such a predicament. What a horrible man this Vegeta is. How will a survive! And I wanted a happy marriage! I should have married one of those young lords in England that I would have been able to control when I had the chance! What will I do now!'

A distinct click could be heared as Chi-Chi entered the room and stayed with Bulma all night long, the child pouring her whole heart to her comprehensive maid.

AN : I can't believe I wrote all of this. Sniff, poor Bulma. How will she get trough this? Well, there is only one way to find out-no? Well don't forget to review and I will probably be able to post the next chapter soon! ;)

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	5. Chapter four

AN : Thanks once again for the nice reviews. Here is chapter four. Enjoy!

Bulma woke up at dawn to the singing of birds. ' Finally, a sunny day! And on the day of my marriage! How lucky am I?'  Bulma gloomily wondered . She had slept a restless sleep trying to find a way out of this mess. 

' I won't marry him and it's final. No one can force me to. After all, I do have to say yes at the marriage ceremony.'

Feeling a bit relieved, Bulma began to dress up. ' I will not wear a dress. Vegeta can't do anything to me. We are not married,' she silently repeated to herself to calm her nerves. She put on her combat clothes but could not help to slowly advance towards the kitchen prepared to any eventuality. 

'As long as Vegeta does not see me , I do not risk anything-do I?' 

" HI BULMA!" a familiar face shouted.

Bulma jumped into the air and realizing that it was only the grinning Goku, she screamed at him,

"Stop doing that. One of these days, I'm going to have a heart attack and it will be all your fault!"

"I'm sorry, milady. I did not want to scare you. I just though that you needed to be cheered up. You seem sad and scared," Goku said. He suddenly changed his composure for a more protective one, " Lord Vegeta did not hurt you-did he?"

Bulma though about telling the truth but quickly changed her mind. ' I want to try to stay in good terms with Vegeta. Maybe he will be more flexible to my demands if he is satisfied with my attitude. I do not think he would be very happy if Goku tried to break his nose.'

" No, he didn't Goku. You do not have anything to get worried about. Just go see Chi-Chi. I am sure she has a delicious breakfast ready just for you."

Goku, realizing he had both the chance of eating and seeing Chi-Chi, quickly scurried off smiling like an idiot.

' I always knew they had a crush on each other. I will have to think about setting them on a date.'

Bulma entered the kitchen, and took an apple without being noticed since Chi-Chi and Goku were too engrossed with each other.

As she was going towards the training room, she met Krillan who told her that Vegeta was presently out and should be back in a few hours.

' Good, that gives me some time for training. Then I will get change and propose my deal to him.'

She entered the room and began her flexibility exercises going into very complicated positions. The gymnastics movement always calmed her. She did this for almost and hour and then began her martial arts routine. Goku joined her and they executed the moves precisely together. 

" You are getting better with each passing day milady. I think you need someone who may train you more seriously than I am," Goku said.

"We will see about that Goku. For the moment, I am perfectly content with you as my teacher. You are dismissed for the day. I have things to do."

Goku exited followed by Bulma who went to her room to get changed in a beautiful ivory dress going down to her feet.

' I do not look so bad but this is so uncomfortable,' she stated.

She then went to the library and chose to read a book that talked about the new sciences while waiting for the return of Vegeta.

……………………

" Wake up, wench!"

Bulma jumped slightly to be met with two obsidian eyes. ' I guess I fell asleep while reading the book,' Bulma realized.

" I am up, you jerk. Don't you know how to properly wake a lady?" she angrily asked. 

" Of course I do. But I do not see any lady here," he whispered while smirking.

' Kami, he looks sexy! What am I thinking, this barbaric man is not sexy! Let's get back to the important topic,' Bulma reasoned.

Summoning all of her courage she said, " Look Vegeta, I think you see that we are not fit to be together. You clearly do not want to get married to a woman as adventurous and rebellious as me. So I thought about it and well, I could get out of your way and work for my living. The only thing you would have to do , is tell my father that we are happily married."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and cornered Bulma between him and the window.

" As I said yesterday, the prospect of this marriage did not please me at first, but you are mine now and the ceremony of marriage will show it to the world. Also, I am a man of honor and I promised to your father that I would marry you. The whole Irish nobility will assist to our marriage and I do not wish to be ridiculed because my wife abandoned me on the altar. Now go and prepare yourself. Your maid is waiting for you," Vegeta added as he quickly got out of the library.

' And there goes my plan,' Bulma thought. 'I can't even say no at the ceremony. It would make a scandal!'

Bulma mindlessly walked to her room and Chi-Chi undressed her and guided her to her bath. Bulma then put on the marriage dress and the jewels.

" Milady, you are magnificent. Stop pouting and look at yourself."

 Bulma looked at her reflection. The dress was beautiful. It was made of white silk and silver treads. It was very form fitting until the waist and at that point it opened to become larger and larger to forkm a pool at her feet. The jewelry was also a sight by itself. She wore and diamond tiara on top of her curly locks and a diamond necklace  and bracelet.

' All that is missing is the ring,' Bulma thought. 

Goku then arrived and told her that it was time to go to church. The rest of the trip was a blur to her : some voices, the alley that lead to the altar, the people that dreamily looked at her as if she was the luckiest girl on the planet, Vegeta's frown. 

She suddenly was pulled back to reality by a knock in her ribs. The priest choked and Bulma understood that they were waiting for her response.

"Yes I do," she weakly said.

The priest then asked the fatal question to Vegeta who very confidently responded , " Of course I do, that is why am here, now get this thing over with." 

Bulma blushed, feeling ashamed of Vegeta's attitude. But no one said anything as if they were not surprised of such a scene from him. 

Vegeta then slipped the diamond ring to her finger and she did the same to him.

" You may kiss the bride," the priest happily said.

Bulma trembled and Vegeta smirked as he pulled in her arms,  giving her a light kiss that made electricity jolt through her body. He ran his hands on her sides. He then took her hand and they walked pass the cheering crowd towards their carriage.

The trip back home was silent since  neither of them desired to speak. As soon as they got to the castle, a crowd began cheering for the newly married and the festivities continued until very late at night.

' It seems that Vegeta is very appreciated around here,' Bulma thought.

Around midnight, she excused herself and went to bed since she was so tired. She changed into her nightgown and went off to sleep after making sure her door was locked. 

AN : I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review to tell me how you liked the chapter. Ciao! ;)


	6. Chapter five

AN : Hey guys! Here is to long awaited update. Sorry for the long delay! 

The rays of the half moon gently spread across the room to finally reach Bulma, slowly waking her up. 'Urgh, what time is it?' she wondered. She guessed she had only slept 2 or 3 hours since she still felt tired and the moon was still high in the starry sky.

Suddenly, there was a little pang in the back of her head which always happened as a kind of premonition of bad happenings. Feeling scared, Bulma decided to go see and talk to Chi about it.

As she reached for the door, she saw another door opening in a dark corner of the room. 'It must be a secret communication door blended in the wall between my room and Vegeta's. Shit, isn't he too tired to do anything else than sleeping tonight?' She cursed and quietly closed the door, fastening her pace.

When she heard a loud growl, she began to run and chose to go to Goku's room instead of Chi-Chi's. Goku could protect her better if Vegeta decided to follow her.

Goku was asleep when she entered and Bulma did not have the heart to wake him up since he looked so serene.Therefore, she simply laid beside him and tried to relax since she could not close her eyes.

"Bulma, lady, wake up!" A foreign voice told her.

' I guessed I fell asleep half an hour ago,' Bulma thought while waking up. Goku had already exited the room quite used to her sleeping in his bed since she did it frequently at her father's house to avoid the annoying maids that always wanted her to put on complex dresses in the morning.

She slowly got to her feet and wandered towards her room wondering what Vegeta had done the night before when he had discovered her absence.

As soon as she had shut the door, a pair of arms encircled her and roughly threw her on the floor. She screamed and kicked but her assailant sarcastically laughed.

" You can scream all you want. No one will hear you. I gave the day off to everyone."

Bulma, realizing that the attacker was her own husband stopped screaming and calmed herself.

She tried to get up, but Vegeta quickly pinned her hands on both sides of her head and retained her lower half on the ground by grinding his hips. Bulma felt herself getting hot because of the rough treatment and blushed quickly turning her face to the side.

Vegeta, quickly realizing her discomfort smirked and breathed in her ear, "no need to be shy, little one." He then kissed her fiercely on the lips running his tongue over her lower lip making her shudder. He then dropped his head lower and began to kiss her neck. She moaned but then remembered that she did not want this, that she was only acting of lust.

Thus, profiting of his lack of attention, she kicked him in the groin and pushed him off herself. Surprisingly, he got up almost instantly as if she had never hit him.

He was frowning and electricity seemed to sparkle around him.

"Look, bitch, you are my wife and I am sure I could take you at any moment and even _willingly!_ But since I like challenges I have a deal that you can not refuse. I thought about it after your disappearance last night." 

He stopped as if waiting for her approval. Bulma nodded, ready to do anything to get out of this confusing situation. 

" There will be three rounds. The physical round where you and I will fight and the first to get the other on the floor will win. You seem to believe yourself strong enough to defeat me so here is your chance," he mockingly said.

" But since I did not find that very fair there will be an intelligence round where you and I will play a game of chess. The one who wins the game, wins the round."

Bulma nodded once again sure to win that round. ' Hey maybe there is a way out of this mess!' she joyously thought.

"Those two rounds will be performed in the next two weeks during which  the third round will go along. The winner of the last round will be the first of us who will get to make the other moan his or her name." Vegeta said with a glint in his eyes.

" Hey, there is absolutely no way I will do that! Do you think I will give you what you crave for you idiotic ape!" Bulma furiously shouted.

" What? Is the innocent little girl scarred to lose?" Vegeta cooed. 

Her pride hurt, Bulma quickly responded,

" Of course not, you ass, lets begin when you are ready!"

Vegeta, satisfied with her answer, added one last remark.

" This contest ends on the day of the full moon. The prize to our little tournament will be that the loser will have to accomplish the desire of the other. If you do not want me to touch you, I won't. Let's just say that I have a pretty good idea of what to do with you once I win." He mysteriously said. 

He closed the distance between them and gently bit her ear almost making Bulma moan. ' Woah, I almost already lost a round,' she thought.

" That the best of us wins, woman. Good luck! You will need it!" Vegeta said before exiting.

Bulma, after getting her ideas back in order went outside finding Chi feeding her horse. She had a dreamy look in her eyes.

" Oh, milady, Goku is the sweetest thing. He offered me flowers this morning." She said

Bulma was a bit envious of her happiness but still felt happy for her best friend. She smiled at Chi who suddenly had a frown on her face.

"I heard the saddest story about milord this morning," she annouced.

AN: Ohhhhhh! A cliffhanger! Hihihi! I am so evil! Well, review if you want to know what happened to transform Vegeta in the bastard he is now! 


	7. Chapter six

AN : Finally, another chapter. Consider yourself lucky : I wrote this when I have a chemistry exam tomorrow. And you know why? Because of all those wonderful reviews! Thank you!

Chapter six

"I heard the saddest story about milord this morning," Chi announced. 

Bulma wore a perplexed look. 'Him and a sad story : just not compatible,' she derisively thought.

 " And what may be that so melodramatic story, Chi, that deeply touched your heart?" Bulma asked in an ironic tone.

" You would not use that tone if you knew the story. You see, lord Vegeta had a very profound case of bad luck in his life. It seems that the Gods are playing with his life."

" What do you want me to do : cry? Get on to the point!" Bulma exploded, her flaming character getting the best of her since she was incapable of feeling sympathy for such a cold and heartless man.

" I would if you could just stop interrupting me milady," Chi stated matter-of-factly. " I was in the kitchen, yesterday night, when Krillen and Picollo entered, the former speaking and the latter ignoring him. Since he wanted someone to converse with, Krillen came my side and said that Vegeta would not be in a very good mood in the next days. That aroused my curiosity hence making me ask more details afterwards. 

Vegeta, being born in a Scottish noble family, never saw much of his parents since they were always in London, leaving him here believing that city life was not befitting for a child. Unfortunately, children in this part of the country are not very abundant and the little lord never had the chance to make a friend or receive the love he deserved.

Then one day, at the age of 17, after years of reclusion, he decided to get away from here and went all over the world, from China to America. He built a strong fortune and made connections with world known personalities such as your father. Finally socially and economically powerful, he  began to show a certain interest towards women and had numerous mistresses." 

Chi then stopped wondering if she should have said that peculiar part. Bulma, annoyed, simply nodded and Chi continued.

"However, his parents got wind of his location and not approved actions. Threfore, they called him back when he was 23 to marry this lady called Marron. He did not want to participate to the ritual but the marriage had already been officially announced and to cancel it would have made a scandal. So he met her once and she revealed the passionate love she felt for him. Apparently, he only grunted in annoyance and shook her off of him. 

On the faithful day, he awaited at the alter for the arrival of his bride. And waited. And waited. But she never came. She had married on the same day a French duke named Frieza who, at the time, was richer than Vegeta.

That was a humongous blow to his pride and all Europe had laughed at his misfortune. Afterwards, he completely refused to have any kind of relationship with women that he considered as a complete waste of time."

Bulma listened to the tale unbelieving. She had herself had a quite difficult youth, her father never  understanding her strange urges but she had always been able to rely on Chi and Goku. And she knew that this was not the whole story. What had he done in America and China? What did Marron represent to him? At that moment, Bulma felt a pang of jalousy but quickly repressed it, considering herself foolish since she did not even like the man. Or did she? Finally, why did he accept to marry her if he indeed detested women?

 Yes, she did feel some sympathy for the bastard. Maybe some day he would talk to her about his past. 

Chi, not finished yet, continued, " And Krillen assured me that you look just like the Marron girl, aquamarine hair and all! And you know what, she is coming tomorrow with lord Frieza and a lot of other nobles for the annual bal that takes place in this castle!" 

Bulma could see the sparkle ion Chi's eyes and sighed. She had so many questions to ask such as what happened to Vegeta's parents but did not want to ruin her fun.

"Do not look at me like that. You WILL attend to this bal. It will do you much good to finally mingle with people from your own class."

Bulma snorted. " Chi, you know that I completely hate those air-heads girls." At that moment, Bulma began to formulate a plan, her face shining maliciously. "Do you want to do like in the old time?"

Chi watched Bulma smirk and quickly responded excitedly, " Of course, why not? But not for the whole night. Goku promised me a dance."

" No problem. So do you want to come with me. I will make Juliet run for a little while."

" No thank you milady, I have to cook supper anyways."

" As you wish."

Bulma then mounted her powerful black horse and directed Juliet towards a little wood. She slowly crept through the trees and finally arrived at a wonderful little pond surrounded by butterflies and seeming quite magical. Bulma descended from Juliet and let her by herself, knowing full well that she would not go very far. Bulma rested for the rest of the day beside the water. When the sun was about to fall, she let go of her dreams and thoughts. She was about to call Juliet when a pair of arms surrounded her and a hand covered her mouth a deep chuckle resounding in suddenly chilly night. The sun had just set.

AN : Haha, you will have to wait until next time to see what will happen. I hope you liked this chapter!

Ciao!

Please review !


	8. Chapter seven

A/N : Here is chapter seven. I know, I've been really long to update this time but hey, I've made this chapter a third lengthier than usual to repay myself. Thanks again for the reviews!

Chapter seven

When the sun was about to fall, she let go of her dreams and thoughts. She was about to call Juliet when a pair of arms surrounded her and a hand covered her mouth, a deep chuckle resounding in the suddenly chilling night. The sun had just set.

Bulma panicked. Who had never heard about those men who kidnapped women in the goal of receiving a certain amount of money from the husband? This fellow, however, did not know that lord Vegeta would gladly let him get away with this. The first day, the mercenary would send a letter to him, then a finger or an ear to make himself clear. Bulma shuddered.  No, she would not fall this easily!

Swiftly, the beautiful young woman tried to get the offending man off of her but did not even seem able to make him bulge of one centimetre. Once again, a dark chuckle resounded in the cool night.

 'Wait a minute, I know who this is : it is that arrogant son-of-a-bitch!' Bulma realised.

Bulma collected her thoughts and tried to recover a semblance of dignity.  She then said,

" Now that you had your amusement, I would greatly appreciate if you would let me go, milord."

The handsome man simply turned Bulma in his arms so she would face him and smirked.

" Girl, I will NEVER let you go. Plus, who said I already got all of the fun out of this situation?"

Vegeta then threw an intense and passion filled look to Bulma and she looked away, embarrassed.

Yes, Bulma knew a lot about love. But only on a platonic level even if she was considered past marriage material. She had read many romantic stories set in exotic places such as Madagascar or in her own natal country of England. But she had absolutely no idea how love was expressed. Sure, she had heard several comments of older women such as, " Oh, he was such a great lover last night" and " he moved like a god" but that did not give her a single idea of how a baby was conceived. All she new was that the  man and the woman were in a bed at night and were moving. This information was not very useful. And every time she tried to approach the subject with her father, he would talk about something completely different or tell her that her attitude was  unladylike. She had to be pure at her marriage, mentally and physically.

Lord Vegeta seemed to realize that and had a mischievous look after witnessing her unusual shyness. He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head towards him. She was so close to him that he could barely refrain himself from doing anything harsh but he had made her a promise. He had to conquer her then he could ravish her.

Their lips were inches apart and Bulma felt her heartbeat accelerating. She did not understand her feelings and was confused. Was she attracted to Vegeta? She did have to admit that he was different from the other men she had met before but he had violated her the day before.

The thought left her cold as if a bucket of  water had just felt on her head. She detangled herself from Vegeta and harshly asked what he exactly wanted.

"I think you know perfectly well what I want girl," he stated.

"Stop calling me girl, it is milady for you milord," she responded.

Vegeta simply turned his back to her and began to walk away. While he was getting back on his horse that was hidden behind a tree, he told Bulma,

" Be ready tomorrow by 8 o'clock at night. Wear you most beautiful gown and meet me at the door of my chambers. I will be gone all day for business matters."

He then departed not even worried about the safety of his future wife. Bulma could not help but feel angry at him for ordering her around but could not respond to his demands since she was too busy admiring how handsome he appeared on his beautiful stallion.

………………………..

"Are you sure you want to do this milord? It seems very risky to me," a very handsome and muscular man asked his employer. The man had  long spiky black hair and was very tall. He was extremely loyal to his lord and always accomplished what he was told. 

"Don't question me, Radditz. I know it may sound crazy but I will invest the other half of my money in train development. It is a long term investment but I believe the amount of money I put in this could double or even triple in a couple of years," lord Vegeta replied.

"As you wish milord, I just hope you are wiser than your father. I don't know if the Briefs man would still accept to help you even thought you accepted to marry his daughter."

"I believe in progress, my friend and you should too. It is the future. Now get on with it," Vegeta barked.

"Yes milord," Radditz said before departing.

Vegeta looked around and verified one last time that he was not watched. The little office was empty and bare, only containing a chair and a desk. It was very lightly lit and no one would have thought of looking for him here.

" This time, Frieza, you won't know what hit you," Vegeta sarcastically thought.

…………………………….

The day was pretty uneventful for Bulma. She practiced some moves with Goku and read a little but did not do more than that. She did not want to tire herself before the bal. When seven rang, she went to her room and took a bath. She than chose a gorgeous white gown to wear. The dress was very tight until the waist then fell as a pool around her feet. The material was incrusted with diamonds and the dress was sleeveless. You could see some skin and the beginning of her breasts, but overall, the gown was reasonable. 

Bulma looked like an angel in it and she knew it. She then chose to wear a very delicate diamond necklace and earrings. The white satin shoes were also incrusted with the same precious stones.

Chi then helped her to put her hair up elegantly, letting some curls falling around her adorable face. Bulma applied light make up not really needing it in the first place. 

" Bulma, I think we are better to act reasonably tonight. We will do the trick another time, okay?," said Chi seriously. Bulma nodded, not wanting to put her best friend in trouble. 

Chi then departed to prepare herself and Bulma went to lie on her bed, awaiting for Vegeta to arrive. If he thought that she would wait for him at his door, he was greatly mistaking. She was not any girl, she was lady Bulma Briefs and she would not lower herself to pick up a man whoever he is.

She then heard a rough knock on the communication door between her room and Vegeta's and saw him enter her room in all his glory- and fury. She quickly scurried to her feet and observed him from head to toe. She decided that he was definitely at his best in this black suit which hinted his strong frame but still let a lot to her imagination.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was also scrutinizing her appearance and seemed very satisfied. However, remembering why he was there in the first place, he felt his anger coming back and walked two long strides to reach her.

"Girl, I was waiting for you. Now, we are late to our very own ball!," he stated furiously.

"You should of known I would never pick you up, youass. I am not a simple tramp."

"Well, with the way you are talking some people could certainly confound you with a sailor, girl."

" I am not a girl you idiot."

At that Bulma pounced on Vegeta and tried to beat the hell out of him.

"Now, now, girl. If you wanted to make out, you could of simply asked. I would have happily complied you know," Vegeta said, grinning from ear to ear. He than lowered them to the bed with him on top of Bulma.

Bulma let out some frustrated sights and stopped squirming, realizing how completely useless it was. At that moment, she saw how close they were. Vegeta slowly approached his face to hers and tenderly kissed her. At first, Bulma stayed completely still, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, she began responding to his insistent kisses. He than slid his tongue across Bulma's lower lip and she gasped giving him the chance to invade her mouth. The kisses became more and more passionate but all of a sudden, Vegeta stopped and got up.

He was smirking.

Bulma also got up, flushed and asked him why he was so damn happy.

"Looks like I already won one round of our secret competition, girl!"

Bulma let out an outraged scream and he only chuckled. He took her arm and led her towards the stairs.

"Shall we join our guests, my dear," he sarcastically added. 

A/N : 1 to 0 for Vegeta. Can't wait to write what will happen next and do not forget to please **_review_** !


End file.
